


The Arrangement

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [17]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 for the prompt Once Upon a Time: Belle/Aurora/Mulan – sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

 

"We know you like us both," Mulan said.

Aurora's heart skipped a beat and she looked for the nearest escape. But there was none to be had with Belle sitting to her left and Mulan on the right. The mattress squeaked as Aurora squirmed. She opened her mouth to offer an apology.

But Belle spoke before her. "And we're both okay with it." Belle and Mulan smiled at each other, the smile of shared secrets.

"You...are?" Aurora looked back and forth between them, a rabbit-in-headlights look in her eyes. They both nodded. Both took one of her hands and squeezed.

"We talked, and we came to a decision," said Mulan.

"We decided," Belle smiled, "that we're happy to share."

Aurora's eyes widened. Both Belle and Mulan leaned in and started kissing her neck and pushed her back on then bed. Aurora was convinced this was some kind of dream. She screwed shut her eyes and when she opened them she saw Belle and Mulan kissing right in front of her. She saw Mulan's tongue swipe across Belle's bottom lip. Then they both turned back to her with a hungry look.

"Is this okay with you?" Mulan asked.

"Uh, y-yes," Aurora nodded she still wasn't totally convinced she wasn't fantasising. She pinched her own thigh. Not a dream

"Good," Belle said.

Mulan cupped Auora's face in her hand. "I think I know the perfect way to celebrate our arrangement."

Aurora whimpered, two sets of hands starting to explore her together.


End file.
